Hermione's a four timer
by Lauramy
Summary: my first harry story, this is my most serious story, and i assure you now, that my second one is back to my normal humour (unless you like the serious me)


Title: Harry story 1  
  
Characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and all the other obvious characters, you've all read the books!!  
  
  
  
STORY  
  
Harry: what a really stupid year! nothing good came out of it!!  
  
Ron: Yeah!!!  
  
Hermione: Excuse me, nothing, not even the slightest bit good ....  
  
Ron: I know that, but remember, we have to keep it from spreading.  
  
Harry: oh come on tell me!! it's not like I'm going to do any harm!! Look, if I can handle coming to Hogwarts being known as the boy who lived, surely you can handle telling me one itsy bitsy secret!!  
  
Ron: Oh this isn't itsy bitsy...  
  
Hermione: this is huge!!!! if this gets out my . I mean our reputations will be ruined!!!  
  
Harry: Oh, and you don't think my reputation was ruined when I went into the forbidden forest, or fought for the philosopher's stone??  
  
Ron: No we don't mean that Harry....  
  
Hermione: And besides, if anything, that improved your reputation!!!  
  
Harry: I guess.... oh no, it's Draco and his new girlfriend. If you ask me it's one of his stupid bodyguards dressed as a girl trying to improve his reputation, she's just as brutful and ugly as them. At least we haven't got any other relationships outside this group have we??  
  
Ron: Yeah, no relationships....  
  
Hermione: none what so ever.... I'll see you guy's tomorrow.  
  
Harry: I thought you were going off home for the Christmas holidays  
  
Hermione: I was... but then I had a reason to stay  
  
Ron: Really? What????  
  
Hermione: Think...  
  
Ron: umm. Oh! Your parents are going on holiday!!  
  
Hermione: Think harder!!!!  
  
Ron: OH!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: what???  
  
Hermione: It's a bit too personal...  
  
Harry: and you told Ron, but not me!!  
  
Hermione: look I was distressed!!!! And you were practicing quidditch and the first person I saw was Ron!!! So I confined in him, and then he helped me realise... erm.... how difficult it would be ... to ...erm explain it to you...  
  
Harry: oh... ok then.  
  
Hermione: I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Harry: yeah and at least that's the last time we'll see Draco too!  
  
Hermione: Oh yes!! He's going to wizard boarding school!!  
  
Harry: praise the father of Dumbledore!!  
  
Harry: You know, sometimes, I have a feeling that Hermione's hiding something from us, I think she's seeing someone, but I just can't figure out who...  
  
Ron: Neither can I.erm. I wonder who it could be....heh.  
  
Harry: It's not you, is it Ron?  
  
Ron: No of course not, why would I go out with her, you've heard all the things I say about her ..  
  
Harry: I believe you Ron, it's just you haven't actually said anything horrible about her for two weeks, which is the exact same time you and her have been hiding something..  
  
Ron: oh well you know, ever since she told me her 'problem' I've changed my mind about her . she's not little miss perfect, she has faults and feelings too you know . she's not a robot! She's my girlfriend!  
  
Harry: Did you just say, she's your girlfriend???  
  
Ron: Err, no I mean, she's my friend, who just happens to be a girl . you're my boyfriend!!  
  
Harry: I bet you'd like to re-phrase that, wouldn't you??  
  
Ron: yeah, she's just a friend who's a girl . that's all . not like a girlfriend as in dates, haha, I meant a girl who's a friend . just a normal friend who's a girrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllll  
  
Harry; Ron? Are you okay??  
  
Ron: Yeah I'm fine . damn that trick step .  
  
Harry: Well, that's strange, I'm usually the one that falls through that, but the past two weeks, once we've said goodnight to Hermione, you just tend to daydream, what a strange coincidence hey?  
  
Ron: Yeah, heh heh coincidence .  
  
Harry: Are you sure you're not going out with Hermione . it's just, whenever you two are together, you start acting weird, and like, all you say about her is nice things .  
  
Ron: Look, I'm not going out with her!! So could we please leave it at that and stop giving me the third degree!!!  
  
Harry: I'm sorry . it's just you have to admit . you have been acting kinda strange around her lately .  
  
Ron: I forgive you . and the reason I've been acting so 'strange' around her lately is because we are going ou . I mean . her problem freaks me out a lot, and it's hard to be around her .  
  
Harry: Oh, Oh!!! I see know, I won't interfere, and I won't bother you or Hermione again!! It can't be itsy bitsy if it freaks YOU out!!  
  
Ron: Why do you say that?  
  
Harry: Because you're so hard TO freak out!!! Remember when I found that invisibility cloak, and put it on, and all you could see was my head, you were calmer than me!  
  
Ron: Oh I see what you mean . well goodnight Harry.  
  
Harry: Night Ron!!  
  
  
  
Early the next morning  
  
Ron: (In his sleep) Oh Hermione, don't go! We still have so much more to do!! (he snuggles up and hugs his pillow and starts kissing it) We don't need words, your love is all I need!!  
  
Harry: Wake up!! (Ron makes kissing sounds) Ron!! Ron!! Wake up!!  
  
Ron: What?? Hermione . I mean Harry why are you here??  
  
Harry: Because it's the boy's dormitory. and this is Hogwarts.  
  
Ron: oh yeah. Sorry! It must have been after dream phase!! What was I saying . you didn't hear much . did you???  
  
Harry: Enough to freak me out!!  
  
Ron: Oh, so it wasn't that bad . no offence . but you are pretty easy to freak out!  
  
Harry: Do you want to know what you were saying??  
  
Ron: Ok .  
  
Harry: Gimme your pillow  
  
Ron: What do you need that for??  
  
Harry: you'll see.  
  
Ron: ok.  
  
Harry: (doing his impression of Ron) Oh! Hermione! Don't go!! We still have so much to do!! (Hugs the pillow and starts to kiss it in the same way Ron was)  
  
Hermione: What are you doing?  
  
Harry: Oh, just showing Ron what he was doing while he was asleep.  
  
Hermione: Oh. erm. ok.  
  
Harry: What are you doing in the boys dormotary anyway?  
  
Hermione: Well, we are the only three Gryfindorrs left  
  
Ron: What d'ya mean? Where are Fred and George and Percy??  
  
Herminone: Oh, you're parents came and collected them last night  
  
Ron: Why didn't they bring me?  
  
Hermione: Because they were going to visit Charlie in Norwegian, but you're not old enough to go.  
  
Ron: How's my little sister then? She should be still here if I'm too young to go.  
  
Hermione: You never listen do you? We are the only three Gryfindorrs still here, you're sister would have to have left too.  
  
Ron: So where is she?  
  
Hermione: She's gone to stay with one of her friends for the Christmas holidays  
  
Ron: But why didn't she stay here?  
  
Hermione: Your parents didn't want her to stay here by herself, because all her friends weren't here, and your parents didn't want something like the chamber of secrets to happen again .  
  
Harry: Who else is still here . out of the whole school?  
  
Hermione: Well, there's no Slytherines left, not even Snape, five Hufflepuffs, and 16 Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry: Why so many Ravenclaw?  
  
Hermione: Because they're lacking so far behind in the house cup, hardly and of their parents could actually face the embarssement of waiting for ages on platform 9 and ¾ for their children to come back in the Ravenclaw colours.  
  
Harry: I see.  
  
Hermione: Well, seeing as Ron needs some time to get ready, shall we meet him in the common room? Besides I need to talk to Harry . privately.  
  
Ron: How long will you be, it only takes me a few minutes to get ready.  
  
Hermione: I'll need about hour, so why not take a shower to??  
  
Ron: Ok, oh and just so I know, it's not about you-know-what is it?  
  
Hermione: Of course not! That's strictly between me and you.  
  
In the common room  
  
Harry: So what was it that you needed to see me about - that would take an hour - and that was private - and that Ron couldn't know?  
  
Hermione: Don't be so nervous Harry! Just sit down and don't speak until I'm done, you'll need to do a lot of listening, and then you'll probably quite shocked, which is why you need to sit down.  
  
Harry: (takes a gulp) Ok.  
  
Hermione: It's just, you know we said about that none of us three would ever have relationships that could cause problems between us.  
  
Harry: Yeah. well actually you made that rule up.  
  
Hermione: I know I know. but we all agreed on it. The thing is. and this might explain the reason I've been so quiet and strange aroung you lately. is that I want to break that rule. with you Harry, only you (She then crosses her fingers behind her back)  
  
Harry: Only me! No one else. Not even Ron?  
  
Hermione: Nope. Just you.  
  
Harry: Is this some sort of trick?  
  
Hermione: No of course not!  
  
Harry: But why only me? You don't just want fame do you?  
  
Hermione: Oh no! In fact, I'd just like to keep it private. just me and you knowing. you know, our little secret. And the reason I've chosen you is that, you're so smart. brave. outgoing. manly even. I could see us spending the rest of our lives together.  
  
Harry: Really? I've always dreamed of just having a little quiet cottage, we my kids could grow up and learn wizard ways  
  
Hermione: And I've always shared that dream, you know that.  
  
Harry: But why me over Ron?  
  
Hermione: Well, Ron and I aren't exactly what you could call the perfect couple, are we?  
  
Harry: Well, no.  
  
Hermione: He wants to live in the city. And get an apartment! I could never live in an apartment!  
  
Harry: So then, it's just me and you. alone, for half-an-hour, without Ron, just us two. friends.  
  
Hermione: We're more than that Harry. we're love.  
  
Ron: Sorry! The showers busted! Have you done yet, or I have got to go into our room again?  
  
Hermione: I just need to sort out a few more things first. I think he's still in quite a shock.  
  
Ron: Quite a shock! For the bloomin' bulgers sake! He's frozen Hermione! Look!(waves hand in front of Harry) Hello? Anyone in?  
  
Harry: Please leave a message after the tone, Harry's not in right now BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Ron: See! As stiff as a stone!  
  
Hermione: Look, could you just give us a little more time?  
  
Ron: Of course my little choccy frog!  
  
Hermione: Just be glad Harry didn't hear that, my Head boy! ( Gives Ron a quick kiss)  
  
Ron: Oh Schuks!(runs up stairs)  
  
Hermione: Harry? Harry are you ok?  
  
Harry: Was I dreaming, or, are me and you boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean proper boyfriend and girlfriend, holding hands on the quidditch pitch boyfriend and girlfriend?  
  
Hermione: If that's how you want to describe it yes we are!  
  
Harry: Bloomin' Bulgers  
  
BANG!  
  
Hermione: Harry! Harry! Are you ok?  
  
Harry: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Hermione: Good! Because I've got something to give you!  
  
Harry: What's this?  
  
Hermione: It's a two parter necklace. See, you wear this half, and I wear this half, and then we put them together, they make a full heart!  
  
Harry: Wow! You get the best things, girlfriend. (Gives her a huge kiss on the lips)  
  
Hermione: Oh my gosh! ( Hermione passes out)  
  
Harry: Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Are you ok?  
  
Hermione: You're one great kisser!  
  
Harry: Thanks. You know, you may be a bit, bossy sometimes, but, that's not such a bad thing!  
  
Hermione: Oh you!  
  
At lunch  
  
Harry: Wow! The whole quidditch pitch to our selves!  
  
Ron: It was so great of Dumbledore to let us have the pitch!  
  
Hermione: Yeah.great  
  
Harry: Are you feeling ok?  
  
Hermione: Ok. I guess. do you mind if I go use the bathroom quickly, I think it might be best.  
  
Harry: Ok, we'll still be here.  
  
Ron: What's this?  
  
Harry: It's from dumbledore!  
  
Ron: What does it say?  
  
Have a great time at Christmas boys,  
  
Enjoy the season, enjoy the pitch.  
  
Use the brooms and use the balls,  
  
But be aware of the girl.  
  
She may seem nice,  
  
She me seem pretty,  
  
But just remember,  
  
She is being controlled for her actions.  
  
Ron: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Harry: I don't know.  
  
Ron: Let's just stuff it in your pocket, and do what the poem says, use the brooms, the balls, and enjoy our selves!  
  
In the bathroom  
  
Hermione: Hello, Caroline, yeah it's me. I've got Ron and Harry so far. Who are the others? Ok, I'll call them know. But just one question, how is this gonna make me Harry's real girlfriend?  
  
Caroline: Look, if you join me and the girls, you'll be out of Harry's reach, that we'll make you hard to get, boy's love that. Just, do what I said.  
  
Hermione: Ok, bye.  
  
RING, RING  
  
Hermione: Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up. It's you're mobile YOU have to answer it.  
  
RING, RING  
  
Oliver Wood: Hello?  
  
Hermione: Hi, is that Oliver?  
  
Oliver: Yeah, who's that?  
  
Hermione: It's Hermione.  
  
Oliver: Oh, hi! How did you get my number?  
  
Hermione: Oh, just from a. friend  
  
Oliver: Ok, but it's a bit strange for you to be calling me, especially my mobile.  
  
Hermione: Oh, don't worry it's not bad news  
  
Oliver: Oh good. For a minute there I was worried.  
  
Hermione: Look, you're not seeing anyone at the moment, are you?  
  
Oliver: No, I'm at home, by myself at the minute.  
  
Hermione: No, I mean in general, you know, have you got a girlfriend?  
  
Oliver: Oh, no. I think having a girlfriend would ruin my game. And besides, the right person hasn't come along yet.why do you ask?  
  
Hermione: Well, seeing as you're not involved, how about me and you get together?  
  
Oliver: Sure! You're really great!  
  
Hermione: (Sounding nervous) Really? You're not worried about age difference? Not worried about anything?  
  
Oliver: No why? This isn't a joke call or anything? Is this really Hermione?  
  
Hermione: No this isn't a joke, a yes, this is Hermione.  
  
Oliver: Well, I'll see you soon. Seeing as we're a couple, do you mind if I ask a favour?  
  
Hermione: No what?  
  
Oliver: Could, we, well, could we keep it private? You know, just me and you?  
  
Hermione: Oh, I was just about to ask the same thing! Ok, bye!  
  
Oliver: Bye, sweetie!  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP  
  
Hermione: One down, one to go!  
  
Percy: Hello?  
  
Hermione: Hello Percy, my honey bunch, darling. Are you having fun? Are you ok?  
  
Percy: I'm fine, and I am, I mean I was having fun.  
  
Hermione: What?  
  
Percy: Well you see, Dumbledore called. He wanted me and Oliver to come back immediately. He wouldn't say why. All he said was that something was going on that me, Oliver, Harry, and Ron had to sort out.  
  
Hermione: Really? Oh I'm really sorry, I've got another call, I'll see you soon.  
  
Percy: Bye!  
  
Hermione: Bye!  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP  
  
Hermione: Hi Oliver? Are you on your way back to Hogwarts?  
  
Oliver: Yeah, first thing tomorrow, why?  
  
Hermione: Oh, no reason, I'll see you soon, then bye! (She hastily hangs up the phone)  
  
  
  
Boy's dormitory  
  
Harry: Oh, look! Another note from Dumbledore!  
  
Ron: and this one shows his meaning straight away, sort of.  
  
Read away my dear boys,  
  
The girl cannot explain.  
  
She loves you dearly but do not fret,  
  
The others are on their way.  
  
Sort out your problem then you will,  
  
And discover her problem.  
  
Harry: Strange!  
  
Ron: He really freaks me out sometimes!  
  
Harry: Well, goodnight!  
  
Ron: Night!  
  
While Harry and Ron are asleep  
  
Percy: Hi Oliver!  
  
Oliver: HI Percy!  
  
Percy: Look how late it is!!  
  
Oliver: We better get some sleep  
  
Percy: Yeah.  
  
Oliver: But where? Our dormitories are locked  
  
Percy: Oh Dumbledore told me that we should sleep in the same one as Harry and Ron.  
  
Oliver: OH, ok then. Night!  
  
Percy: Goodnight.  
  
In the morning  
  
Harry, Ron, Percy, Oliver: (Each in turn)  
  
Oh Hermione! Don't go! We still have so much to do! (Snuggles up and hugs their pillow, and starts to kiss it) Words cannot express my love!  
  
(Each one wakes up)  
  
Harry: Under your pillow you will find, a tape recorder perfectly timed. Listen well and wait for time to tell.  
  
Oliver: Let me guess, Dumbledore?  
  
Ron: Yep!  
  
Percy: Well, play it!  
  
(Hears the Hermione! Don't go sleep thing)  
  
Harry: Why are all you lot saying that. I'm the one going out with Hermione! I'm the only one for her!  
  
Ron: No, she said me!  
  
Oliver: Well, she must have been joking. She said that age didn't matter.  
  
Percy: That's the same as what she said to me!!!!!!  
  
Outside the window  
  
Caroline: Well, you did it Hermione! You're one of us!  
  
Hermione: Really? Oh thanks!  
  
In the dormitory  
  
Harry: Did you hear that? Hermione was talking to Caroline! She told Hermione to make relationships with all of us just so she could be in her group!  
  
Ron: I knew Caroline was shallow, but boy!  
  
Percy: How low can you go!  
  
Oliver: I say we break it off with her!  
  
Harry: No! Don't you remember what Dumbledore said? You can't blame Hermione for her actions! She was being controlled!  
  
Oliver: So?  
  
Harry: If you had the chance to play international quidditch, you'd do anything, right?  
  
Oliver: Yeah  
  
Harry: Well, it's the same for Hermione, she just wanted to be in Caroline's group so she did what they told her to do.  
  
Oliver: oh!!!!  
  
Percy: Yeah, it's not her fault.  
  
Ron: We should go easy on her!  
  
Hermione; Don't go that easy, you didn't hear all of the coversation.  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Hermione: I didn't accept Caroline's invitation once I'd realised I'd done something wrong.  
  
Percy: So why did she make you have relationships with us four?  
  
Hermione: Caroline read in my diary that I had crushes on all of you four, especially harry, so thought it would be like, my joining test. She said, if I did what I've done, then I could be in her group.  
  
Oliver: But why say especially Harry? We didn't need to know that.  
  
Hermione: Well, Caroline said if I was in her group, I'd be out of harry's reach, and then he would want to be my boyfriend even more because he couldn't be my boyfriend.  
  
Ron: So you tried hard to get.  
  
Hermione: Yeah, kinda stupid, hey Harry?  
  
Harry: You could've just asked me, I would have said yes. You didn't have to play hard to get.  
  
Oliver: I think this is just between them now.  
  
Percy: Yeah, we should go.  
  
Ron: But I wanna see where this goes!  
  
Percy: Come on Ron!  
  
(They leave)  
  
Hermione: I knew I shouldn't have played hard to get, but it seemed you were only interested in Fleur.  
  
Harry: Don't worry, she's not as great as you, and besides, long distance relationships never work.  
  
Hermione: So, do you mind if we give it a go, I mean, no catches?  
  
Harry: Sure, why not? As long as you don't make me pregnant or anything!!  
  
THE END  
  
I'd like to thank jen for giving me that last idea ( The pregnant thing). And if you haven't already read what to excpect when you're a wizard expecting, go on now! But don't forget to review first!!!!!!!! 


End file.
